He Lives
by bndgk666
Summary: It's just after Harry's 4th year and Voldemort has returned. The Order is attempting to gather as many original Order Members and some new to fight off the Dark Lord. One of them is Ruby, who used to run around with the Marauders, who had swore off magic right after Voldemort's fall. Mention's of WolfStar, OC/Remus, and OC/Sirius. M for some chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm very excited about it! Please read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Ruby.

The sun shone bright at hot onto the pyramids of Egypt as a group of workers filed in and out of one of the pyramids. Inside was a woman with pale blond shoulder length hair with one stripe of purple at the front. It was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was busy brushing away some dust from a wall. As she'd clear a portion she'd step back and give it a once over before going to a notebook and writing in it. She'd then repeat the process as a couple people came and went from the tomb doing their own thing. As she cleared another section she heard a loud crack. Her head shot up, thinking the structure was about to break but she saw everything was fine. She shook her head and lifted up the brush again but she was called from the outside.  
"Can't you see I'm busy! Tell them I'll get back to them later" she said letting out a huff of air.  
"But ma'am, they say their old school friends?" he said as he got closer to her. At the mention of school friends she dropped her brush as her eyes got wide. She then realized what the loud crack was. She composed herself quickly and let out a cough.  
"Tell them I'll be right up" she said bending down to pick up her brush. She realized that she was alone in the tomb. She closed her eyes and took a couple shaky breaths as she tried to drown out the screams in her head. She took a couple more before finally deciding to greet her friends.  
She came out of the tomb and into the light, the sun temporally blinding her. Once her vision returned she dusted the dirt off of her beige pants. She had on a black tank top. Her boots thudded against the ladder as she climbed up. She made it to the top and looked around. Her eyes fell on two gentleman right away. She let out a sigh as she walked up to them. She gave them a once over before looking around to make sure none of her colleagues were around.  
"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black...What do you want?" she said putting her hands on her hips  
"He's back Ruby" was all Remus had said. Her eyes got big and her breath hitched in her throat.  
"No, he's dead, he died and wasn't supposed to come back!" she said as she started to shake  
"We don't know how, yet, but he is back and we need your help" said Sirius  
"No, I gave up magic 13 years ago, after...After James and Lily I couldn't take it. I told you guys to never look for me. I have a life now, a normal life. I can't go back to that. Just, forget about it and leave" she said fighting back the tears in her eyes and turning away to go back to the tomb.  
"James' son is in the middle of it all" said Remus, which caused her to stop in her tracks. A couple tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away and turned back.  
"Why? Why me?" she asked walking back up to them  
"You were the best duelist out of the whole Order, we need strong people for this" said Sirus. She threw her head back and let out a frustrated growl  
"How is little Harry doing" she said once she had composed herself again.  
"He's been better. They held the Tri-wizard tournament this past school year, he was chosen to participate" said Remus. Ruby let out a laugh  
"Just like his father and god fathers" she said pointing at them "Why would he do that?" she asked  
"He didn't mean too, someone put it in there for him" said Sirius  
"Someone? As in another student?" she asked confused  
"No, it was Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Mad Eye" said Sirius. Ruby's eyes grew wider  
"The hell?!" she said to the air. Sirius and Remus just nodded.  
"Hold on, we've been here for a little over five minutes and you haven't said anything about Sirius not being in Azkaban" said Remus  
"Unlike some people I didn't believe that he would betray his friends" she said as she shot a glare at Remus, he just looked down.  
"You thought I was innocent? Why didn't you write?" asked Sirius looking hurt  
"Like I said, after The Potters and getting torture I was done with it all. The last I saw you was at your trial, I was one of the many that fought against the sentence. After that I put up my wand, went into the muggle world, conjured up some fake transcripts and went to muggle collage and got a degree doing this. I figured no one from my old life would find me all the way out here. Guess I was wrong about that" she said crossing her arms again.

"Yes, you were easy to find, seeing as I kept tabs on you the whole time" said Remus looking at her.  
"Of course you did" she let out a sigh. She pulled out a pad and pen and wrote something on it. "Meet me at this address at 8am tomorrow. I'll need the rest of the day to get my affairs in order" she said tearing the piece of paper off and handing it to Remus. "I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said turning and walking off.  
"That went better than expected" said Sirius laughing  
"Yea, if you say so" Remus said, not smiling. He hated having to pull Ruby back into everything, but they really could use her help. The two walked a ways and went behind one of the pyramids and Disapperated.  
Ruby heard the crack as she walked away. She fought all the emotions and memories that had floated to the surface into the back of her head before heading back down to the tomb to finish her work.  
"Hey Bill" she said as she walked back into the tomb, a guy working in the corner turned around and looked at her  
"Hey, Ruby, what was that about" he said motioning topside  
"Oh, Old School buddies, somethings come up actually. I'm gonna need to take a bit off. I trust you can finish this up" she said  
"Of course. Whose back?" he asked  
"I'm sorry?" she said  
"Your friend, he said 'He's back', if you don't mind me asking, who?" he asked  
"An old bully, he got into some real big trouble during my last year of school and fled the police. Apparently he's been found and there's a hunt for him. The police want all the people who were the ones that got him almost captured thr first time to come home to protect us" she said, obviously lying.  
"Oh, of course. Its the serious?" he said  
"You have no idea" she said "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning" she said turning and going back to the wall she was working on, trying very hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

A/N: Yay Chapter 1! Please Leave me some comments?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! So, this is a major Trigger Warning chapter. You have been warned. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How Soon Is Now by the Smiths, I do however own Ruby.

That night about 5pm Ruby emerged from the tomb, covered in more dust and dirt than before. She went over to a nearby tent and started gathering her things and putting them in a satchel. Once she was satisfied that all of her things were gathered she started off toward her car and took off to her apartment downtown. By the time she had made it to her apartment it was 6pm. She pulled into the car park and got out. Her apartment was moderately sized. It was part of a duplex, the other half was empty. She walked in and started turning on lights as she dropped her stuff on the couch and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a two piece pajama set and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down. She took a look in the mirror and sighed. All over her stomach and sides were long jagged scars. Her eyes got a far away look as she started to hear screaming and pleading. She blinked and shook her head before getting into the shower. Once she was done she stepped out, dried off and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a button up shirt. She left the bathroom and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself a couple sandwiches. She then went to a smaller cabinet off to the side and opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She brought them out to the living room and set them on a side table. She sat down and reached for a remote and turned on the radio. How soon is Now by The Smiths filled the silence. She reached over and took a bit out of her sandwich then poured herself a glass of whiskey. She took a small sip then looked around her living room. She sighed, finished her sandwiches and took the plate to the kitchen. She turned off the light then the radio. She grabbed the bottle and the glass and headed back up to her room to get to packing.

She went to her closet and started pulling out suitcases and filling them with all that she may need. She walked back to her closet and looked over to the right. In the corner was her old school trunk. She took a shaky breath before dragging it out of the closet and to the front of her bed. She sat down and put her hands on top of it. Flashbacks to her going through to the platform and getting on the train flooded her vision. She let out a sad smile and finished off the drink by her side and poured another glass. She took another breath as she unlocked it and opened it. Inside was her school uniform folded neatly to one side, some of her text books and a Gryffindor scarf. She moved the scarf and found her wand laying at the bottom. She hesitated before picking it up and looking it over.  
"Willow tree with unicorn hair core" she had heard Mr. Ollivander say. She set it off to the side and continued to dig. At the bottom she found a photo album. She picked it up and looked it over. A couple tears had fallen onto it. She wiped them off and opened the book to the first page and staring back at her was Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and herself all with their arms around eachother with big smiles on their faces. She downed the second glass and filled it back up. She remembered back to that day.  
The sun was shinning bright, it was their 6th year. It was right before the end of the school year. Ruby had wanted a picture of all of them but Sirius wasn't really cooperating.  
"Padfoot! Can't you be serious for just a second?!" Ruby said laughing  
"But dear, I'm always Sirius" he said laughing and Ruby shook her head  
"You have to admit, you walked into that one" said Remus smiling at her  
"Yea yea. I know. Now please! Come on!" she said as she was setting up the camera. Once she had gotten the timer to work she ran over to the group and threw her arms around Sirius and Remus, the rest followed suit just as the picture was taken.  
Ruby laughed at the memory before turning the page to see herself with her Hogwarts letter in her hand and a big smile on her face. She took a drink  
"Come on honey! Smile bigger!" she heard her mom say as she took the picture. She finished the drink and filled it up again. She went through the rest, remembering back to every picture that was taken. She hadn't realized that she had gone through almost the whole bottle until she went to pour another glass and only a little bit came out. She turned to the second to last page and it took all she had to not break down. It was at James and Lily's wedding reception. Everyone had a champagne glass in there hands, they had them all out in front of them, the picture was taken mid-toast. She finally turned to the last page and it was James and Lily with little Harry. This was all she could handle. The tears fell freely now. She slammed the book shut and threw it back into the trunk and slammed it shut. She stood up and threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw her reflection in her dresser mirror. She stared at herself and she was back in a small house tied to a chair.

The small house was damp and smelled of mold. It was dark, the only light came from the moon outside and the fire in the hearth. Ruby's clothes were tattered and her hair was caked to her forehead with blood and sweat. She managed to look up but she wish she hadn't. In front of her was Frank and Alice Longbottom in chairs as well. Frank was motionless and Bellatrix was busy trying to extract information out of Alice.  
"Come on now! Just tell me where they are and it'll all be over" she had said laughing. All Alice could do was shake her head "Crucio" screamed Bellatrix and Alice's screams filled the tiny house. Ruby didn't know how long she had been at it but when Alice's scream's finally died down she knew she was next. Bellatrix turned on her heel and walked right over to Ruby.  
"Now" she said grabbing Ruby's chin and forcing her to look her in the eye "Let's see what secrets I can get from you" she said smiling before stepping back and pointing her wand at Ruby. "Crucio" screamed Bellatrix. She saw the light come out of the wand. She didn't realize that the gut wrenching scream had come from her until Bellatrix had let up.  
"Now, where are they child" she said  
"Go to hell" Ruby managed to get out. Bellatrix sneered at her and pulled out a knife and slashed her across her stomach, Ruby screamed out.  
"Tell me where they are. I can do this all night, can you?" she said pointing her wand at her again and throwing out the Cruciatus curse. The back and forth between Bellatrix's knife and the cruciatus curse went on for quite some time after. Just when Ruby thought she couldn't take any more the door busted open and in came Mad Eye, Remus, Sirius, and Aurthor throwing curses. Bellatrix disapperated before they could get to her. Once the team had cleared the house Author and Mad Eye headed over to Alice and Frank while Sirius and Remus went over to Ruby. Remus got to undoing her restraints as Sirius took catalog of her injuries. Once she was free she fell forward into Sirius' arms.  
"Ruby, Ruby, talk to me. Come on" said Sirius moving her hair off of her face. Remus came and sat on the other side of her. She looked up at both of them, but there was no life in her eyes, it was as if she was looking through them.  
"Frank and Alice...I couldn't help them...I tried, but, I, I couldn't" she had said before tears started falling down her face. Sirius brought her close and hugged her while Remus rubbed her back.

A couple of day's after that Ruby was patched up and released from St. Mungo's, the same couldn't be said about Frank and Alice. Ruby watched them from the other side of the glass, hand on it. Remus came up and put a hand on he shoulder  
"The doctors say they don't remember their son...The damage was to extensive" she said, still no emotion on her face, or in her eyes. "Why couldn't I help them?" she had asked, looking at Remus.  
"You did the best you could" he had said while giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
"But it wasn't good enough" she had said before turning away and walking out.

That night she was on patrol down the street from the Potter's house. She was leaning against a street lamp pretending to read a newspaper. She was watching everyone as they passed. The next thing she knew there was an explosion down the street. She looked over and her eyes got huge, it was the Potters' house. She dropped the newspaper and took off running. She ran into the front door. She ran upstairs to the bedroom and she saw Snape holding Lily, while James was in the corner motionless. She didn't know what to think, she just fell to her knees.  
"How?" was all she could get out. Snape looked back at her, tears running down his face. Their stare was broken by the sound of a baby crying. The both looked over and saw baby Harry in the crib, crying. Soon after the rest of the order had made it to the house, all of them struck with shock and silence as well. Hagrid and Dumbledore had shown up to take Harry. Ruby couldn't move, she wanted to, but she couldn't. Remus had pulled her up as they ran out of the house. The next week was a blur to her.

She was sitting in a chair looking out the window of her small apartment when Remus came in looking sad.  
"What happened?" she asked. He took a seat beside her and sighed.  
"It was Sirius" was all he said. Her eyes got huge  
"No, it can't be! He would never betray his friends like that!" she said standing up with such force the chair fell backwards.  
"They found him amongst the bodies of multiple muggles and Peter. Apparently all that was left was only his finger"  
"No" was all she said before falling to the ground, tears running down her face. "It wasn't him" she said over and over. Remus got up and sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. The next day Ruby appeared at the Ministry to watch Sirius' trial. She left before they gave a verdict. Then the next she was at the Potters' funeral. She didn't make herself known. She stood back behind a tree dressed in all black. As they lowered their coffins down she turned and walked away, not looking back.

Ruby was brought back to the present by the sound of a car speeding off down the street. She couldn't stand to look at herself so she punched the mirror, shattering it and also getting some shards stuck in her hand. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball and just cried until she had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three! There's also mention of sexual things in this chapter, just an FYI. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Ruby

Ruby didn't know how long she was out, but she did know that someone was shaking her awake. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Remus staring down at her. She smiled  
"Moony. What are you doing here?" she asked  
"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked, ignoring her question  
"What do you mean. I drank, and drank" she laughed  
"What happened to your hand?" he asked picking up her hand, gently and looking at it  
"Oh, that?" she let out a snort "Damn mirror attacked me, you gotta watch out for them" Remus took a look around and shook his head.  
"How much did you have?" he asked  
"Just a whole bottle. No biggie" she said starting to slur a bit more  
"Why?"  
"Because I couldn't save them, then you and Black came waltzing back into my life, bringing all those memories back" she said, getting angry again and trying to get away from him, but she couldn't stand, she just fell back down and landed on her injured hand and let out a small wimpier. Remus pulled her back onto his lap and started pulling the shards out of her hand. He wanted to scold her about her self destructive behavior tonight, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Once he had gotten all the shards out he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He sat her down against the tub and turned on the water.  
"Let's get you into the shower to sober you up" he said and he started to undo her shirt.  
"Damn Moony, by a girl a drink first" she said laughing. Remus let out a small laugh. As he got to the last button he had to stop at the sight of the scars on her stomach. He had seen them while they were still fresh, but seeing them healed made his heart jump into his throat.

"Pretty crazy huh? Damn Lestrange knows her way around a knife as well as a wand" she said looking sad. Remus fought back the tears and finished un-dressing her. He picked her up and lowered her into the tub and let the water run over her. She started to laugh a bit  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
"This reminds me of the one night in 6th year, me, you and Padfoot got really drunk and had a bit of fun. Damn amazing night" she said laughing some more "Where is he, he should be here to reminisce as well" her laughing died down though. Remus, of course remembered that night very well, a blush crept up onto his face as he remembered back to the screams of pleasure. He shook his head.  
"I'm gonna go clean up your mess. You stay there until you feel better" he said walking out.

"Yea, you go clean up my mess and I'll just be here" she said laughing again.

He pulled out his wand and cleaned up all the glass. He looked over and saw Ruby's school chest. He walked over to it and sat down and opened it. He saw all of her things and the photo album. He flipped through it and smiled at all the pictures. He set it down and saw a couple envelopes sticking out from her school robes. He reached in and pulled them out. There were two stacks of envelopes, one addressed to him, the others addressed to Sirius. He flipped through them and smiled.  
"I wrote to you, and Sirius for a couple years after everything. I couldn't bring myself to send them" said Ruby leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, now wearing a long black robe. Remus looked up at her.  
"Then why did you write them?" he asked  
"It was a a part of my therapy. When I left the Wizarding world I found that I couldn't cope, so I started seeing a shrink. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is what the Muggles call it. Apparently soldiers that come back from war get it. Every night afterwords I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares...They finally stopped after a while. But of course it was still there" She walked fully into the room and dropped to her knees in front of him and put her arms around his shoulder's and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much" she said, starting to cry again. He adjusted himself onto his knee's as well to get a better hold.  
"I've missed you too, we've both missed you" he said, tears starting to fall down his face as well.  
"Why did he have to come back? Why now?" she asked. Remus just shook his head. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, he smiled at her and wiped her tears away..  
"We're gonna make sure he stays dead this time" he said. She smiled at him as well. Ruby didn't know what she was doing but the next thing she knew her lips were on his. Her left hand moved up to cup the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. Remus was shocked at first but he had eventually pulled her closer. Ruby let out a small moan as Remus had pushed her back a bit until she was on the floor and Remus was above her. After the need for air was immanent Remus pulled back and stared at her. She smiled  
"I really missed that. I was so pissed at Padfoot for a split second when he stole you from me" she said with a laugh. Remus let out a small one too.  
"We should probably get up and finish the packing. Pads will be here in a couple hours" he said, but he didn't move.  
"Yea, probably" she said sitting up a bit to get up, but he still didn't move. They locked eyes again. This time it was Remus who moved in first. he captured her lips again but quickly moved from her lips and down to her neck as he made his way down to he collar bone she got to working on unbuttoning his shirt. When he finally made it to her collar bone he bit down gently which cause her to moan a bit more and throw her head back. She couldn't hold herself up anymore as she landed on her back and Remus came down with her. She had managed to get his shirt off while he was making quick work with untying her robe. Her hands were on his stomach and chest while he leaned down and started kissing all of her scars. He stopped at one that was right by her belly button, it was the worse of them all. He made his way back up her body and back to her lips. Both of there hands were all over each other. She was the one to pull back this time. She kissed her way to his ear.  
"I say we take this to the bed" she had whispered before lightly tugging on his earlobe. He let out a growl before picking her up and putting her on the bed. He crawled up to her and bit down on her neck again. After a bit more making out they had managed to get rid of all their clothes.

The next morning Ruby found herself curled up against Remus, her head on his chest with his arm around her. She opened her eyes and stretched. She looked up and saw that he was already awake.  
"What time is it?" she asked, holding her head, she could feel a hangover coming on.  
"A little passed 7" he said. She groaned as she went to move into a more comfortable position, but she winced when she moved her hand. She looked at it and saw dried blood and cuts all over it. Her mind went back to last night. Going through her old things, drinking a whole bottle of whiskey, destroying her mirror then Remus showing up. Remus grabbed her hand then his wand and muttered a spell to heal it. She opened and closed her hand a couple times to get used to it being healed.  
"We should probably get ready to go." she said sitting up and stretching again. Remus ran a hand up her back and stopped at her shoulder blade. There was a tattoo of two feather's as if they were flying in the wind. One had James' name the other had Lily's. He traced the feathers wit his finger.  
"You really have integrated into the Muggle culture" he said. She smiled and leaned back into his touch.  
"We should really get ready. We wont hear the end of it from Pads if he appereated in on us right now" she said laughing. As it of cue there was a loud crack and there was Sirius. He crossed his arms and smiled  
"Really, you sneak out in the middle of the night and have fun without me? And I thought you were my friend" he said before laughing. "Alright you two, time to get up and get dressed. Fun's over" he said walking up to the luggage she and Remus had already packed the night before.  
"I'll have these to base camp, you guys better be back soon. I'll be timing you" he said before winking at both and disapperating away with her luggage. Both just shook their heads and got out of bed. They got redressed. Ruby had decided on a long black skirt and a black, high collared blouse. She straightened her hair a bit. She walked over to her school trunk and opened it. She grabbed the letters, the photo album then last her wand. She had put the other items on the bed and took her wand in both hands and looked it over. She had an almost scared look on her face as she looked at it. Remus had gone downstairs for a drink. He came back up carrying her satchel. He put the letters and the album into it.  
"It's strange, holding it again" she said giving it one more look over before slipping it into a pocket of her dress. She grabbed the satchel.  
"Let's get going shall we?" she said standing up straight and grabbing Remus' arm. He nodded before transporting them to headquarters.

They had appeared outside of an apartment building in a muggle neighborhood. She looked at Remus confused.  
"Just, wait" he said pointing at the building. She looked back and saw it start to shift. Her eyes got huge at the site. Once the house got done filing out Remus led her inside.  
"Welcome to 12 Grimmuald Place" said Remus. Ruby looked up at him confused.  
"The old Black house?" she asked  
"Yup, it's the only place that could hide Padfoot and the order" said Remus as they made it to the door step. They stepped inside.  
"Oh, try and be quiet through the main hall and watch the umbrella rack" whispered Remus. Ruby just nodded and continued on. They walked down the long hallway and into the dinning room. Inside was Molly, Arthur, and Sirius. Molly was making food while Arthur was tinkering with some sort of muggle gadget, Sirius was sitting at the head of the table chopping carrots.  
"Hold on, am I seeing this right?! Sirius Black chopping vegetables?" said Ruby putting her hands on her hips. Molly turned around, her eyes huge and a big smile on her face.  
"Ruby O'Neil my god. It is you!" she said walking over to her and pulling her into a huge hug. Ruby laughed and hugged her back  
"It's amazing to see you too Molly" she said as Molly pulled away.  
"Well, let me look at you" she said stepping back and holding Ruby's arms out. She nodded  
"Muggle life has treated you well" she said "I was actually surprised that these two had found you and convinced you to come back" said Molly, the smile never falling from her face. Arthur was the next to come up to her and pull her into a hug, she hugged him back with a smile. She honestly hadn't smiled this much in 13 years.  
"I'm surprised you guys still like me, even after I disappeared without a trace" Ruby said looking down at her feet.  
"Oh, don't think of it! No one blames you for anything!" said Molly patting her on the cheek. Now, Sirius has already brought your bags to your room. Remus you get over here and chop these carrots, Sirius you show Ruby to her room" said Molly pointing and going back to the stove. Sirius got up and walked over to her and took her arm before leading her up the stairs.  
"Being a mother suits her. How many kids does she have now? The last I heard was of Bill and Charlie, how are they doing?" she asked as they made their way up the stairs.  
"They're fine. We see them every once in a while around here. She has 7 now" said Sirius thinking. Her eyes got wide  
"Seven? Please tell me they weren't all boys" she said  
"Their youngest, Ginny, the only girl" he said stepping off to a landing and leading her to a room toward the back  
"Oh poor Molly" she said as he stopped in front of her room and opened the door. She stepped in and took a look around. "Wow, this is very nice" she said getting a better look as she walked fully into the room. Sirius stood in the doorway and smiled  
"Glad you like it" he said walking in. She turned to him and smiled  
"It's so weird being back in the magical world, I never thought I'd be here again" she said smiling sadly. Sirius closed the gap between them and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.  
"It's really nice to have you with us again. I didn't know that you had gave up magic until just recently actually. Don't get much news in Azkaban" he said  
"Yea, it was too much to handle" she said trying not to make herself anymore sad then she already was.  
"You really haven't changed, you look exactly the way you did when I saw you last" he said pulling away and looking into her eyes  
"You'd be surprised at some of the make-up the muggles have to help with that" she said laughing. He smiled at her.  
"Your eyes though, they're much darker, guess it's to be expected" he said cupping her face in his hands "We better get back down there soon, the kids will be arriving home from school soon" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to leave.  
"Really, all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" she said joking as she threw her bag off and put it on the bed before walking up beside him. He had turned quickly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading off. "Now there's the Padfoot I know" she said laughing and following his downstairs.


End file.
